


With your hand

by RavingRaven



Series: NSFW Victuuri Week Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Day 1: Exploration, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fisting, M/M, My birthday and I am being filthy, NSFW Victuuri Week Collection, Viktor spelled with a k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, hot breath fanning his ear.“Fist me, Viktor.”He let out a shocked gasp, blue eyes widening at the mental image of Yuuri slowly opening around his hand, taking him so wonderfully.Yuuri drew back a little, looking unsure and shy. As if Viktor would ever deny his sweet lover anything he asked.tl;dr Yuuri and Viktor like trying out new things in the bedroom, and Yuuri asks Viktor to fist him.





	With your hand

 

Yuuri was the sluttiest virgin, and Viktor absolutely adored it. He could still vividly remember the very first time Yuuri had shown his Eros in bed; he had expected his lover to let him take charge and make love to him, but Yuuri surprised him. He shuddered at the image of a red-cheeked and dazed-eyed Yuuri stifling his breathy moans by biting his lip, above him, _riding_ him until they were both blubbering and coming undone with pleasure. Their first time was just a taste, Viktor soon learned of Yuuri’s nearly insatiable libido. They both loved to experiment and try new things in bed, taking time to explore each other’s bodies, and bask in the afterglow of their passion.

Viktor idly wondered what his beautiful Yuuri had in store for tonight.  His fiancé had declined his offer of showering together and sent him a sultry smirk as Viktor strode in the shower.

“Viktor.”

He looked up from his spot in the bed and was greeted by the sight of Yuuri only clad in a bath robe with his hair looking glossy and wet, skin glistening from showering.

Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed and giving him the look that was usually followed by the best rounds of sex of Viktor’s life based from his past experiences.

“Yuuri,” he breathed,  cupping his lovely face. He was so blessed to have this beautiful man sweetly coaxing him to do acts that were more filthy than the last.

“I want to try something new, Viktor,” said Yuuri, flushing a little. How could someone look so pure while asking to do a sexual act? This man would be the death of him.

“What is it, lyubov moya?” he inquired, setting his hands on wide hips and gently caressing. Yuuri looked a little tense, unsure, and Viktor wanted to reassure him.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, hot breath fanning his ear.

“Fist me, Viktor.”

He let out a shocked gasp, blue eyes widening at the mental image of Yuuri slowly opening around his hand, taking him so wonderfully.

Yuuri drew back a little, looking unsure and shy. As if Viktor would ever deny his sweet lover anything he asked.

He kissed him in response, and Yuuri melted into the sensation, leaning his lax body on Viktor’s. He was settled on his lap, legs parted. Viktor cupped a hand on firm buttocks, feeling and paused as he felt _something_ nestled inside. He parted from the kiss and gasped at what he saw when he looked at his lover’s back. A slick silver butt plug was in between those cheeks.

“You’ve been preparing for this, hmm.”

The spots of colour in Yuuri’s face grew more prominent at that.

“I-I have. I want to feel your hand inside me,” Yuuri told him huskily, eyes intense and blown out with desire while gazing into Viktor’s blue eyes.

Viktor adored this man. He planted a kiss, so gently, almost reverently against the pulse point on Yuuri’s throat, feeling his heartbeat. He closed his eyes to savour this soft, loving moment which was a prelude to their heated passion. He would never get tired of this intimacy and this sense of rightness and completeness he had and would only ever experience with his Yuuri.

Viktor opened his eyes and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a bottle of lubricant and a golden cock ring on the night stand. He didn’t know how he missed _that_ while on the bed, scrolling through his phone and checking social media.

He untied the loose robe which Yuuri looked so tempting in, revealing slightly tan skin and toned muscles.

Viktor moaned as Yuuri cupped his straining cock; he returned the favour by stroking his half-hard lover to fullness. He reached out and grasped the cool bottle of lubricant and the cock ring. He held out the golden object to Yuuri, slipping it on when he nodded.

Yuuri still whined when Viktor put it on. The precum beading at the tip of Yuuri’s penis slicking the way. Viktor admired the glint of the gold ring restraining his love for a moment. He hadn’t even put a finger in, and Yuuri was beginning to look wrecked.

“Vitya, please fill me up already.”

“So needy,” Viktor remarked, placing a generous dollop of lubricant in his palm and slathering his fingers over it to warm it up.

He firmly placed a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back in reassurance as he circled the clenching entrance. Yuuri’s body was tense in anticipation, so he started planting kisses everywhere, on his flushed cheeks, pale throat, toned chest until he relaxed. He slipped a finger knuckle-deep inside while giving him a hickey on the side of his neck. He pistoned it in and out of the greedy hole; it clenched every time he slipped it out as if attempting to suck it back inside.

He entered two fingers at once, velvety heat enveloping his digits. Yuuri was grinding on his cock, making him gasp at the sensation.

Breathy gasps and hitched moans filled the room. He scissored his fingers, stretching the hole thoroughly then curling both inside.

“Aahhhh, Viktor,” blubbered Yuuri.

“There, there,” he begged. “Right there.”

He ground his fingers against the spot, making Yuuri arch his back in a beautiful curve of his spine. Incoherent phrases in Japanese slipped past his pink parted lips. He whined pathetically when the fingers slid out slowly. He started to pump Yuuri’s cock in time with the movements of his fingers. Yuuri eyed Viktor’s own bobbing erection and also gave it attention, firmly grasping and stroking. Viktor gave a throaty moan when Yuuri’s nail teased the leaking slit and caressed the vein underneath it. Heat flooded his senses, and Vikor came. Spurts of white bathing both of their still closely pressed bodies. As the daze of release passed, Viktor noted that two of his digits were still inside, and the cock in his hand was now limp and leaking semen. He pulled his hand away from the spent cock. Yuuri hissed at the action. He was still oversensitive from his own orgasm.

“Shhh,” Viktor soothed. He slowly slid the fingers out. He drizzled more liquid on his fingers then thrust three fingers right at where the prostrate was located and was rewarded by a choked moan and tears starting to drip from pleasure-glazed eyes to his flushed face.

Yuuri needily thrust back onto the fingers as if it still wasn’t enough. The lewd squelching sounds when Viktor pistoned his fingers and Yuuri’s mewling noises seemed to echo in their bedroom.

“Not full enough… I want all of you inside, Vitya.”

His fiancé was too alluring, and Viktor was a mere mortal who couldn’t deny him, so he added another slick finger.

This intrusion was harder than the others, hole gaping as it stretched to accommodate the added girth. Yuuri gritted his teeth at the stretch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He let out a contented sigh when it was firmly inside him.

Yuuri still needed more, however. His hands gripped Viktor’s shoulders as leverage and thrust down on the fingers, practically riding his hand, chasing his pleasure.

His bobbing cock was starting to purple, straining for release, but he couldn’t come undone until Viktor took off the gold ring that was reminiscent of the ones on their own fingers.

Viktor teased Yuuri for a while, resting his thumb on the entrance but not quite entering. He wrapped his free arm around a slim waist, restraining his movements.

“Nooo,” he gasped.

“What do you need, Yuuri?” purred Viktor, roving his eyes over the stunning sight of his lover and implanting it to his memory.

Yuuri was the image of debauchery. He was needy and squirming on his lap. He was attempting to slide down Viktor’s fingers despite the restriction. His raven hair was mussed up from their session. He was flushed from his face to neck, kiss-bitten lips pouting. His restrained cock was leaking and desperate to come. His eyes looked glassy with pleasure, staring at Viktor pleadingly.

“Well, tell me, beauty.”

“I-.”

Yuuri composed himself.

“I need it all inside me, Vitya. P-please fist me and fill me up.”

“My pleasure, lovely,” Viktor whispered sensually before finally pressing his thumb into the core. Yuuri whimpered at the feeling, relishing how _full_ he was.

Viktor moaned at the view of Yuuri’s hole practically swallowing up his hand. He honestly had not expected that Yuuri would be able to take the entirety of his hand at their fast attempt of fisting. He never failed to surprise Viktor. He himself was leaking despite hardly being touched.

He jerked when he felt the fingers shifting inside of him, forming a fist and mercilessly prodding at that spot. He dazedly rocked into the touch, pleasure sparking every nerve of his body. All Yuuri could think of was the ecstasy assaulting his senses. He wanted, no, needed  to come.

“P-please, Vitya.”

He vehemently cursed when Viktor slid his fingers out, pink hole clenching around nothing. He felt so _empty_.

“Ahhhhh, Vitya, Vitya, Vitya. P-please, I need it.”

A blissed out cry came from Yuuri as Viktor slid his hand inside, forcing him open once more. His nails were digging in to Viktor’s shoulders,  forming crescent-shaped marks on the pale back. His grip anchored him for pure pleasure threatened to drag him away and simply drown in it. He let out a choked sound as it stimulated his prostrate again and again, hitting and grinding against it before slipping out then repeating the motions.

It was too much. His nerves seemed to be alit with fire. Heat was pooling in the base of his belly. He felt so full. His hole was being rubbed raw. He never wanted this to stop.

“Don’t stop,” he was begging. “More. P-please, more.”

The constant onslaught of pleasure and the faint traces of pain mercilessly assaulted his senses. After strategic prodding of his prostrate, he came with a scream.

He leaned his body limply on Viktor’s. He felt spent. The pleasure had faded, and he was starting to feel the ache.

He groaned as Viktor slid out and laid them together on the bed. A sheet draped over his bare form.

Viktor gently kissed his forehead. Hushed whispers of praises and adoration were breathed. Yuuri let his eyes flutter shut, clutching the other man beside him. They both drifted off to slumber, worn out yet sated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off my birthday with this fic xD Hope you enjoyed!  
> [Talk to me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravingraven)


End file.
